Family
by D'attitude
Summary: What makes family so important and so special? Join Harry Potter when he finally becomes part of a real family, his own family. But how will he handle this new road in his life? After all he has been through, will Harry be able to become a family man?
1. James

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he had to take this stupid assignment which took him from his young wife just when she was almost nine months pregnant?

Harry Potter definitely felt that once again he had made the wrong choice by leaving his wife at her parents while he went on this assignment, infiltrating a dark group of wizards in Northern Ireland. He should've realised that the baby was due soon and that it certainly would not wait for his (or her) father to arrive there in time.

It was just this bloody responsibility he still felt. He felt responsible for the safety of the British wizarding world. He felt responsible for vanquishing anyone or anything that might become a threat to the wizarding world. He was bloody Harry Potter, people expected him to take that responsibility after what he did when he was seventeen.

"Take some time off," the Minister of Magic and Harry's good friend Kingsley Shacklebolt, had said, "Take some time off and let your aurors handle the dark wizards for a while. You take care of your wife now."

Harry wished he had listened to his old friend when he finally reached the fireplace he had been looking for. While searching his pockets for some left-over floo powder, the words Arthur Weasley had spoken to him after he – Harry – had asked for Ginny's hand, sprung to mind.

"You take care of her now, Harry. You become a family man now. Ginny comes first, saving the world comes after that. Can you promise me that?"

With a faint smile Harry remembered how he assured his father-in-law that he would certainly become a family man and put Ginny on the highest pedestal. What a way to break that promise, not to be by her side while she gave birth to their first child.

Soon enough Harry discovered some bits of floo powder and threw it in the fire, throwing himself in afterwards.  
"THE BURROW!" he shouted and the ickle sensation he had been through so many times before once again filled him up as the surroundings of the fire place became blurry and he twirled around in a place unknown.

Seconds later Harry stepped into the familiar kitchen at his parents-in-law's house. He looked around, blushing, since everybody seemed to be there. Bill and Fleur were sitting at the kitchen table, George next to them. Young Teddy Lupin, who had been visiting the Burrow over the summer, sat next to George and beamed at Harry, obviously happy to see his godfather.

With a little nod, George directed Harry into the hallway and up the stairs. Harry climbed them at raging speed and nearly tripped over the final step. He bumped into his best friends, Ron and Hermione, who beamed at him. Hermione stepped towards him and gave him a squeezing hug.

"He's beautiful, Harry," she said and Harry was sure he saw a tear trickling down her face. He smiled at her but was unable to say anything. Ron clapped him on his shoulder, beaming, but then gently pushed him into the room.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were standing beside the bed where, Harry knew, Ginny was lying. He cast an apologizing look towards his in-laws before resting his eyes on his beautiful wife. She looked exhausted and weak but she smiled all the same, then raised a little bundle.

"Time to meet your father," she whispered. Without a word, without even daring to breath, Harry moved forward and took the little bundle from his wife's arms. It was like holding porcelain, Harry was so afraid he was going to break the little child that he was holding in his arms. Two blue eyes, clearly Ginny's, gazed up at Harry with curiosity. Harry kissed his son on his forehead, then just continued to stare at this little creature, this little human.  
Finally, Harry whispered:

"Welcome to the world, James."


	2. Teddy

**Stargazer777: When Harry asks for Ginny's hand, Arthur has to give up his only daughter, his little girl. I think it's only natural for him to demand something like this from Harry. How would you feel if you had to give up your little girl, after you lost one of your sons and had the other one sliced open by a werewolf?**

Thx for the reviews and even more for adding me to your story alert lists! That was one hell of a suprise when I opened my mailbox this morning and I set of to write this chapter right away. It's not my best work, but I do believe Teddy's a part of the family.

* * *

"Who was my dad?"

Teddy Lupin looked up at his godfather, Harry Potter, as they sat together on an old log in the garden of the Potter's house. Teddy had been sitting there for quite some time now and Harry, who took his godfather job very serious, had only just decided to join his godson, just to check if Teddy was alright.

The boy was eight years old now and had lately begun to question his godfather and grandmother about his parents. He wanted to know who they really were, what job they did and how they lived their lives.

"Hasn't your grandmother told you about your dad?" Harry asked kindly although he already knew the answer. Andromeda Tonks had never been fond of Remus Lupin so Harry doubted she would've told Teddy anything about him.

Teddy shook his had.  
"She told me that you would be much better at telling me about him. She told me you knew him better."

Harry shrugged.  
"That is true. Your dad was my teacher in my third year at Hogwarts and he was an old friend of my parents. So yeah, I did know him pretty well. He taught me my Patronus, did I tell you that?"

Teddy looked up at Harry in awe.  
"My dad taught you that?" he whispered curiously. When Harry nodded he continued,  
"What else did my dad do?"

"Well, he was certainly the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had. He really knew his stuff. We all passed our exams with amazing grades, thanks to him," Harry said, "And when he was in Hogwarts himself, he was part of this group called the Marauders. They were real troublemakers but in a funny kind of way."

"Your dad was in there too, wasn't he?" Teddy asked. Harry nodded.  
"I don't like not knowing my dad," Teddy continued, "but I don't miss them because I never really knew them. I don't think that's very nice of me, is it?"

Harry saw how the face of his godson fell and put his arm around Teddy's shoulder.  
"I only learned who my parents were when I was at Hogwarts. You are surrounded by people who knew your parents, who can tell you about them. You are surrounded by a real family, isn't that right? I don't think your mum and dad would have minded that you don't really miss them. You were only a baby when they died and after the war was over, you spend much time over here."

"But I am proud of my mum and dad!" Teddy suddenly said fiercely and his hair turned a fiery shade of red as he said it. Harry chuckled at the sight, then rubbed Teddy through his hair.  
"It's just that," Teddy continued, "if there's something wrong, I go to you or gran. If I do something wrong, you are most likely to punish me because gran never does and somehow it's like you and Ginny are my parents. I feel bad because I think that."

Harry fell silent. It was true, Andromeda was getting old and Teddy spend a lot of time over at the Potters, certainly now with James born. And he had to admit that he and Ginny had always tried to raise Teddy as if he were one of their own.

"You know what makes the difference, Teddy? The fact that you know who you real parents are. You have grown up remembering them the way they exactly were, you know how they died and what they died for. Your dad was a good friend of mine and I just hope I can become a good friend of you. I have taken care of you just as your dad has taken care of me. But more then that, you are my godson and you are part of this family. I would protect you with my life if I had to. But never forget who your real parents are. Never forget what they did because I know they did it for you. If you remember them, it's not that bad that you consider someone else a parent. Your real parents wouldn't have let you feel bad because of this. They would've told you it's okay. Do you understand that?"

Teddy looked up at Harry and silently nodded. Then he got up, his hair a nice shade of purple now, and suddenly Harry was reminded of Tonks, who always had purple hair.

"Teddy, did I tell you your mother always had her hair purple?"

Teddy smiled. "Gran told me. But I've always had it purple, it's not like I'm doing that on purpose."

"And that proves how you are so alike of your mum and dad. They live inside you, they live through you and your memories of them. They will always be with you." Harry replied smiling.

Teddy nodded, then looked up as Ginny's voice came floating through the kitchen doorway.  
"Boys! Are you ready for dinner?"

Harry got up and fiercely rubbed Teddy through his hair. Laughing, Teddy struggled to break free but Harry didn't want to let him go.  
"Come on, Wolfson, let's have dinner!"

As they walked back to the house, Teddy asked: "Why do you always call me Wolfson?"  
Harry put his hands deep in his pockets as he let Teddy enter the house first before he answered, with a faint smile over his face:

"We'll talk about that some other time, alright?"

* * *

**Read'nReview, thx!**


End file.
